


Adopting Kids

by vomitingwords



Series: Malec Drabbles [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Toddlers, mention of Madzie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 10:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10305443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitingwords/pseuds/vomitingwords
Summary: Magnus and Alec decide to adopt





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was cute. :)

“I’m a little nervous” Alec mumbled, squeezing Magnus’ arm lightly. 

“There’s nothing to be nervous about Alexander,” Magnus reassured as they walked into the adoption agency together.

“There's a lot to be nervous about Magnus. I mean what if the kid doesn’t like me?” 

“That's a foolish thing to say, Alec. Kids love you! And you’re great with them, think about Madzie” Alec knew Magnus was right, for the short time Madzie had been in their care she clung to them both and she had protected Alec with everything she had, not to mention she would always do everything she could to make Alec laugh. Maybe she really did love him…

A lady's voice interrupted Alec’s thoughts as she started to show them around the agency. She showed them both into a room where she pulled out some files, she told them about each kid, their likes, and dislikes and their backstories. Alec and Magnus both agreed to go home and talk about it but when they walked out of the room two little arms wrapped around Alec’s legs.

“Oh. Hello.” He smiles down at the small boy looking up at him shyly still holding on to him. Alec kneels down to get to the same level as the toddler. “My name is Alec, what’s yours?” The boy keeps holding on to him just staring at him silently.

The social worker smiles “That’s Crowe. I think he likes you, he’s usually not comfortable with physical contact.” 

Alec goes to stand up again but Crowe’s tiny hands attempt to pull him back down. Alec chuckles and looks up at Magnus from his crouched position a big grin on his face and eyes sparkling.

“I think we found the newest addition to our little family.” Magnus says smiling fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos welcome. <3 Please click this link to support my writing. It would mean alot <3  
> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A78437OA)


End file.
